


Profess

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Takeru's in university btw, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Kengo is a history professor that is suddenly faced with a problem. A problem named Takeru, one of his students that wants more from him than just a good grade.
Relationships: Doujun Kengo/Homura Takeru
Kudos: 4





	Profess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge to write for characters/ships that I haven't written before. This ship has intrigued me so much but I haven't said much about it because it's so frowned upon. Anyway, here you go.
> 
> I'm sorry to everyone that reads this, God and my mom up in Heaven.

Kengo gathers the last of his papers so he can return home for the night. Today has been a long day of classes and marking test papers. All Kengo wants is to return home and have a drink to end the day.

“Mr. Dojun.” A voice calls right as Kengo gets to his car. He chooses to ignore them. Office hours are over, he’s not being paid to care so he won’t.

He starts the engine right as there’s a tap against his window. He sighs, rolling it down to glare at the student that dared to bother him at this hour. “What?”

“I’m Homura Takeru. I’m in your History of War class.” The student introduces himself.

“I do not accept late submissions. If you failed to turn in your term paper on time, I will not accept it now.” Kengo mutters.

“Oh, I did turn it in!” Takeru holds his hands up apologetically. “I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to… maybe… catch dinner together? I had some questions and I--”

“I  _ do not _ have dinner with my students.” Kengo argues. “If you have questions, you can voice them during class.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll… do that.” Takeru mumbles, disappointed. 

Kengo grunts and rolls up his window. Takeru is still standing there, looking like a lost puppy, as Kengo drives away. The encounter is nothing out of the ordinary. Kengo has had many students try to talk to him after office hours and he’s always turned them away. However, this meeting with Takeru feels different. Kengo cannot stop thinking of him, even long after he’s shut off the lights and gone to bed. He cannot shake the feeling that Takeru is after him for more than just history questions.

His suspicions are confirmed when Takeru hands in his final a few weeks later. His fingers brush against Kengo’s hand, lingering there. Kengo snatches his hand away angrily, tossing the paper to the side.

“What are you doing?” He demands. 

“I’m handing in my final.” Takeru mumbles innocently. 

“You’re touching me.”

“I…”

“What do you want from me? Do you think you can seduce me to raise your grade? It doesn’t work that way with me.” Kengo growls. 

Takeru bows his head in shame. He had waited for the rest of the class to leave before he got up to hand in his paper so no one is around to witness his shame. “No, I…”

“Explain yourself.”

“I… I like you, Mr. Dojun.” Takeru confesses. “I’m not trying to get better grades by playing dirty. I’ve been studying really hard so you’ll notice me.”

“I am your professor. There will  _ never  _ be anything between us.”

Kengo gives Takeru no time to argue. He collects his things and heads home. He tries to relax and forget the whole ordeal from earlier by having a smoke on his couch. He’s already removed his prosthetic arm for the night so once he’s done with his cigarette, he’ll head to bed. 

He’s halfway through with his cigarette when he hears a knock on his door. He assumes it’s his neighbor, visiting again just to yell at him about the stench of nicotine. He swings the door open, ready to yell in her face that she should have rented on a non-smoking floor but instead, he’s met with Takeru.

“I… I wanted to apologize for--” Takeru starts.

“Leave me alone.” Kengo growls.

“Please, I’m--”

Kengo’s fury is unmatched. All he wants to do is teach Takeru a true lesson, one that isn’t taught in a university class. All he wants is to scare Takeru a little, to show him not to play around with an older man. 

He grabs Takeru on the shoulders and pulls him into his apartment, slamming the door shut. He shoves Takeru against the door, pressing his full weight against him.

“Don’t you ever come here again unless you want regret ever crossing my path.” Kengo warns in a low voice.

Takeru nods.

But it’s not enough. Kengo’s heart is still racing with rage. How dare this boy come here like this and tease him? How dare he look so fragile yet strong? How dare he be so tempting?

Kengo crushes his lips against Takeru’s. Takeru freezes in shock for a moment before he gathers enough of himself to respond. He pulls himself closer to Kengo, wrapping his arms around Kengo’s neck so he won’t break the kiss. 

Kengo tells himself he’s doing this just to scare Takeru away when the truth is that he wants Takeru too. They end up in Kengo’s bed, naked and sweating. They’re both hard so when Kengo leans over Takeru to kiss him again, their cocks touch lightly. That small touch alone is enough to drive them both further, hungrily grasping at each other in desperation. 

Kengo has never been so glad to keep lotion by his bed. He uses it to keep his skin from irritating him. He wears his prosthetic for so long that by the end of the day, the lotion is the only thing keeping him sane. Now it gets to serve its purpose as a lube so that Kengo can press himself into Takeru.

Takeru is so tight, so deliciously tight that Kengo suspects that this is his first time having sex like this. For a moment, Kengo considers going easy on him but Takeru deserves to brace Kengo’s full power. He goes hard, not slowing down once even as Takeru grunts and cries. It doesn’t take Takeru long to come in Kengo’s bed and Kengo isn’t far behind himself. He comes in Takeru but he does such a messy job of it that the cum spills out onto his bed too.

They both collapse into the soft mattress, feeling sweaty and sticky. Kengo feels regret brim in his stomach. He’s slept with a student. He’ll be fired if the university finds out. He hates his job but it pays the bills. At this rate, he’ll have to move back in with Ema and deal with her nagging.

Kengo turns his head and finds that Takeru has fallen asleep. This is such a mess but Kengo feels as if it is worth it. It’s temporary gratification but Takeru has lit a spark in him that has long been dead. Maybe he doesn’t regret his decision as much, after all.


End file.
